Sweet Innocence
by neoangel.dj
Summary: Little Harry finds himself in Snape's custody after Dumbledore takes him away from his relatives. Some fluff ensues. AU. OOC. One-shot.


"Harry?" he heard the voice of the stern man call. He clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest, as though fearing that his toy would get snatched away from him. He crawled deeper into the dark cupboard as he heard the roaring of thunder fill his ears.

Little Harry sat nudged in one corner hugging his knees to his chest. He buried his head on his toy bear as he sniffled. He hated loud noises as they always reminded him of the violence back at the Dursley's, and the storm frightened him. But even as he cried, he remembered to be quiet. Adults hated it when children made noise, and the stern man would definitely get mad.

Harry could clearly remember what had happened a few days ago. Dudley had pushed him, and he had retaliated. He knew better. His uncle got mad at him and started kicking him in the stomach as he lay helpless on the floor; all the while, his cousin laughed at him. He was sent back to his cupboard—more like he was thrown into it—and was promised no meals for the days to come. Harry desperately wished he had a real family—one that would love and cherish him as his aunt and uncle had with their precious Dudders. He wished he had a place he could call home. He wished he had parents. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow. After all, his relatives weren't likely to check on him for days. He was surprised when the door flew open and an old man with a long, white beard appeared and picked him up.

After that incident, Harry was suddenly given to a stern man who introduced himself as "Uncle Sevewus." He still wasn't sure what he thought of the man; he was scary as hell, but he hadn't hurt Harry once, not even when he was being naughty.

Today, Harry was sure that he would get it. He had just deliberately ignored the man and had even run away from him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hide in his cupboard; the storm was really scary.

He heard the door to his cupboard—his, for he still thought of the cupboard as his bedroom—open, and he heard light footsteps approaching. Harry immediately curled into a ball out of habit.

"Harry?" the man once again called. This time, he approached the trembling boy and scooped him up in his arms; he was as light as a feather. Harry had visibly flinched upon contact.

"M'sorry," the boy mumbled as he buried his face in the man's shoulder, momentarily forgetting the possible consequences of such an action. As far as Harry could remember, this was the first time that he was being held like this, like he mattered.

"What are you sorry for, you foolish child," said Snape as he rocked the boy in his arms. He felt his muscles begin to relax just a little. "I won't hurt you," he said when the boy still looked frightened of him.

"Hawwy bad."

"No, Harry. You are not bad. Your relatives were bad, but they are no longer here; you are with me now. You are safe," said Snape as he began rubbing Harry's back.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Hawwy baaad," he repeated empathically as he tapped his own chest with his fist.

Snape sighed; the boy was a long way from healing. He carried Harry back to his bedroom and tucked him in. He then pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"Harry, why did you hide in the cupboard?" asked Snape. He knew that the cupboard was where the boy used to sleep in, but he couldn't understand why he would want to relive those moments.

"Cupboard safe," whispered Harry as he snuggled under his sheets. Snape reached for the boy's forehead and began brushing the stray locks of hair that was beginning to obscure his vision.

"You're safe here too; this is your room now. I know it may be difficult to believe, but I promise you that I will never hurt you, child." Harry looked at the man with shining eyes, eyes that were full of hope and childlike wonder.

Somehow, something in Snape's expression must have broken through Harry's heart, because he suddenly reached for the man. He wrapped his tiny arms around Snape's neck.

"You won't hurt Hawwy?" he whispered as he closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"I will never hurt you, Harry," replied Snape as he wrapped hs own arms around the scrawny child.

"Pwomise?" Harry could feel his eyes begin to water again.

"I promise."

"Uncle Sevewus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I wuv you."

"I... I love you too, child."


End file.
